My Fall into Twilight
by Draex
Summary: When i woke up all i saw was twlight then some girl named Midna told me she was the Twilight Princess... I'm Screwed
1. Chapter 1

**When I Fell Through Twilight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Chaos, Certain creatures, and other things not to do or originated with The Legend of Zelda.

It all started as a simple walk through the forest with my original life. My name is Chaos, but my friends call me Ray. I was walking through the forest when it happened. I heard a chirping to the left so using my primal instincts (I'm an animal-Spirited person with animal instincts and extraordinary sight, hearing, and smell) I jumped and when I hit the ground I rolled….. right into a tree. I hit my head on the tree and was knocked out. I guess I'll take the time to tell you about myself. I have dirty blonde hair and my normal attire is a white jacket over a black sweatshirt, with white pants and tan below the knee. Oh also, I'm pale as a ghost.

My parents died when I was little and I don't remember it that well except for a shady-looking man with red hair that was jetted-back. He was dark-skinned with all black attire and looked like some dude that was the evil guy in a video game. He told me, "You will come to my world some day and there you will join your parents in HELL! And then up and vanished in thin air…. right in front of me. But, that's all I can remember from that night so, I've been living in an orphanage, where I was picked on because of my name (Chaos.) One day I lost control of my temper and snapped one kid's arm and another's neck. (He didn't die in case you were wandering.) After that they kicked me out and no other orphanage would take me so I've wandered the streets since I was 9. Oh, by the way I'm 15 now.

When I woke up I had a head-splitting … you guessed it, headache. But, what I recognized was that this was not the same forest. Either that or I just really was knocked out for a long time, but I voted against that. One thing that was different was the sky it seemed like it was twilight, but at the same time it felt natural instead of creepy. There were no stars, moon, or sun. So being the stupid person I am I called out for help because I couldn't move? At all. I knew something wasn't right when I saw this dark creature above me and when it screeched, boy did that help my headache. And while it screeched I … screamed like hell. If you had happened to walk up for some reason and saw the creature and me you would've thought we were screaming at each other, but trust me I think it was screaming for a different purpose than I was. I was lucky when I saw a little imp appear with it, but instead of attacking me it formed some type of shadow-hand thing from its hair (judging on the apparel it was wearing I'm guessing it was a she) and split the unexcpecting creature in half and saved me. She picked me up and amazingly she spoke English and told me, "Don't fear I'm here to help you, my name is Midna what's yours." I responded by saying, "Chaos." She said, "That's a funny name for a human." I said, "Yeah, I used to be picked on for it, but I got over it." She said, "Are you okay?" "Yeah," I responded. "Just a bad head-ache that's all." "Come with me," she said. So of course, I followed. She looked about 4 feet tall, had a weird head-dress type thing that was all black with runes on it, which covered one of her pointyish eyes. She had orange hair that was tied up in some sort of pony-tail behind the head-dress. She had a thin waist with a stomach that was a swirl of white while basically the rest of her was black, but another odd thing is that she had blue neon-colored markings on her shoulders and back.

She led me to a huge castle type thing, and I mean _HUGE.___

She then turned to me and said, "I'm the Twilight Princess."

Tell me what you think so far review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fall into Twilight (Chapter 2) **

When I was lead into the castle by Midna I realized that the people in here were bowing down to her, and then I remembered that she was the Twilight Princess.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw in the corner an archer, hidden well by the shadows if I might say so myself. I tackled Midna to the ground and she screamed, "Get off of me!" I got up and when he shot the arrow I caught it out of pure instinct. He was so shocked he let his guard down and I turned the arrow around. I ran with the arrow in my hand like a javelin and did the Olympic throw at him. It went through his head at lightning speed. He suffered a short death and I walked over to Midna and asked her if she was alright. She said, "I'm fine thanks to you. Actually come with me, there's something I want to show you." I followed her onto a balcony, a beautiful balcony with a wonderful view. She and I walked onto it and I looked at her finally studied her without interruption. She was beautiful even with her small body. I said to her while looking at the sunset, "I guess the debt's repaid." I just grinned my cheesy grin and she smiled with me, "I guess you're right, the debt is repaid." I looked back at her and said, "I want to do something else to show my gratitude," as I kissed her. She was shocked; I could see it in her eyes. But soon after, she returned the kiss. I moved my tongue to the center of her lips and asked for entrance. She opened her lips and my tongue fought for dominance with her tongue. I won. I explored her mouth which tasted like honey and … chocolate? I just went with the flow and decided not to ruin the moment. I pulled out saying, "I know we just met but I want a chance to be your lover and being with you. I know this is sudden, but I feel a connection to you that I don't want to lose. Midna your kingdom is in trou-OOMPH." "Enough talk. I can tell you're a good person, even though I just met you. Now shut up and kiss me."

- I liked the way it ended sorry it was short but I'm still learning. Wish me Luck.

Chaos Out


End file.
